A book titled Nonequilibrium Statistical Mechanics has been completed. One project is a continuing study of the theory of protein folding kinetics. In another project, the theory of collapse of polymer chains is being studied. Further, an investigation of saturation in ligand binding is under way. - theory, protein folding, polymer collapse, ligand binding